The Journal of Lily Evans
by 3bluedoors
Summary: Lily's mother gives her a journal because of her "anger issues". She starts to write in it, spiiling her secrets. What she dosn't know is that this journal will change her last year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Default Chapter

_Monday, August 16 My Bedroom 5:50pm_

Why do my parents do this to me? Okay I usually don't write in a journal but my mum is making me write in one. She says that 'I need an out put of all of my emotions.' I mean, how could she say that? I don't see her half of the time and when I do, she is asking me questions about school and my life. It's not my fault that I blew up in front of her because I was tired of her questions.

Okay, since I have to write in this, I'll tell you information about me:

My full name: Lillian Marie Evans

Age: 16

Birthday: March 17

Parents: Sarah and Michael Evans

Sibling(s): Petunia 19, Elizabeth 14

Where I go to school: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

What house I am in: Gryffindor

Favorite meal: Hamburgers and Fries with a strawberry shake

Yep, that's right. I go to a school for wizards and witches. Can you believe that? I was shocked when I got my letter about seven years ago. But it's the most wondrous place in the whole world. With its tall towers and secret passage ways, I absolutely love it there.

It also has a lake and a forest. In the lake, there is a giant squid. The most I have seen is a tentacle of it, but it was really long. The forest is called the forbidden forest. The students aren't aloud to go in there. But that didn't stop the marauders. Ugh, I hate them so much. Well, not all of them. Remus is really nice. He's like a brother to me. We talk and do stuff together. He also has a secret, a dark secret. I know what it is, but I'm not stupid enough to write it down.

And Sirius is okay. I mean, he's really funny and stuff, but he gets into trouble a lot. He probably has the record of the most detentions in the whole school. Him and Potter.

Ugh. Potter. I despise Potter. I don't like him at all. He has the biggest head filled with stupidy. He really needs to deflate it. I mean in second year, he turned my hair blue during transfiguration. Everyone made fun of me until I threatened to curse them if they didn't shut up. But I never really forgave him for that though. Also he and Black and Lupin has a charm for girls. The both of them go out with girls like if you ate chocolate chips. (yum!) They have probably went out with every girl in my year, besides the slytherns. They have also dated some younger and older girls. But they haven't gone out with my best friends, my sister or me. But Potter has been always asking me out. And each time I say no, his spirit has not been broken, he just tries harder. God, good luck to me this year. br /

And there is Peter. I don't really like him. He sort of scares me. He follows Potter, Sirius and Remus everywhere. I just have a bad feeling about him. I don't know what, but something doesn't seem right about him.

My mum and dad are calling me. Write later.

_Same Day, My bedroom, 6:14pm_

I hate my older sister. I really do. I bet she was born so she could rune my sister's and my life. I bet that was the reason she was born. To make the younger children suffer.

Let me tell you the story:

My mum and my dad is talking to me downstairs, saying I should be nicer to Petunia and telling me all this crap. All of a sudden, I hear a loud thump coming from upstairs. I ran up stairs to my room. My mum and dad are calling me, but I ignore them. I run into my room and I see Lizzie on the floor, her hand on her face, looking at my sister, bewildered.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I screamed at Petunia.

"You two better watch it," she hissed back at me and threw a ripped shirt at me. She then left my room. I walk over to Lizzie and I move her hand back. A red hand print is on her cheek. I then hug her.

I mean, how can a sister be so cruel to her own flesh and blood? How?

I helped her up and sat her on her bed. I saw that her eyes were tearing. I wiped away her tears with my finger. She asked me "Why is she like that?"

I told her that I didn't know. I really don't. We used to be close before I got my letter to Hogwarts. Then she turned all snotty and called me and my sister a freak. And we didn't even know that my sister was a witch or not. But she turned out to be one.

I told her to go to bed and right now, she is sleeping. I told my parents, but they just shrugged at me. I couldn't believe it. I swear if Petunia does this one more time, we are out of here. I mean out of here.

I haven't received a letter from either Lindsay or April in a while. They are my best friends. But Lindsay is in Australia, visiting family while April is in Spain, visiting her family. Lizzie and I usually spend most of the summer at one of their houses. We could never stand Petunia's abuse for a whole summer. But I guess out strength is being tested this summer.

Stuff to do:

1. Buy shampoo

2. Go to diagon ally to buy books

3. Stay away from Petunia

hey everyone. I hoped you liked my story. I also have this story posted up on Let me tell you: bluegirl (from and 3bluedoors is the same person. I am BOTH of them!

anyways, can you all please read and review? I would really appreciate it! thanks so much! -blue


	2. Chapter 2

_Friday, August 20 Potter Mansion 9:20pm_

Ya, ya. You're probably why the hell am I at James's house after I said all that about him. And also why I called him James. Well, let me tell you the long story (and I mean long!):

Lizzie and I were in our room, me studying for NEWTs and Lizzie, listening to music and sleeping at the same time. Then Petunia barged into our room and walked directly to my wardrobe. She opened it with force and started throwing clothes all over the place.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at her, getting up. Lizzie's music is too loud for her to hear the yelling.

"I need a shirt for my date tonight," she said shortly.

"You cannot just barge in here with out asking and mess up my room and expect to borrow a shirt from me!"

"Ah, this will do just fine," she said holding up my favorite red tank top with a red sequenced heart in the middle.

"No you can't borrow that!" I yelled at her. I grab the shirt from her hands.

"Give that back!" She started to punch me in the arms and stomach. Since I was wearing a black tank top, I had no cushion at all.

"Oww, stop that," I said to her weakly. She then pushed me to the floor. Lizzie woke up and saw the abuse happening to me. She got up and pushed Petunia out of the way.

"Get away you evil brat!" Petunia spat at Lizzie and she punched her in the stomach so hard that Lizzie was gasping for breath.

I see my youngest sister in pain, tears building up in her eyes. It was painful to see my sister in pain like that. I get up from the ground and walked over to Petunia. I slapped her with all the power I could muster. She stood back, her hand to her cheek, looking at me, shocked at what I did. But that feeling stay too long with her. She grabbed a picture of me and Lindsay and threw it at me. I turned around quickly so it comes in contact with my back. I hear it break and I feel the glass puncturing my skin. I scream loud. The pain was so intense. She then walked over to me and took the tank top out of my hand.

"Thank you dear freak of a sister," she said smiling at me. She then walks, closing the door behind her.

I get up with pain, and walk over to my sister. She has regained her breath, but tears were rolling down her cheek.

"Get a bag and get some clothes that will last for a couple of days. We are leaving." She nodded at me and started packing. I put on my favorite sports jacket and I got my school bag and put some clothes and hygienic things in it and we were finish packing in less than 10 minutes. We went downstairs and out the door.

My parents didn't even care. They looked at us and went back to their dinner. They are pathetic excuses for parents. I bet they didn't even care when I screamed.

We walked toward the curb and I took out my wand. I held it out with my right hand. A sudden bang was emitted and a purple bus appeared out of no where in front of me and my sister.

"Welcome to the..." the purple conductor said before Lizzie interrupted him.

"Yes, we know, we know," she said tiredly.

"Name please," he said to us.

"Lily and Elizabeth Evans," I said to him. He let us pass by him and we got onto the bus.

The last person I expected to see this vacation was right there, sitting on a bed.

"Black? What are you doing here?" I said to him.

"Lily? Elizabeth? What are you doing here? And what happened?" he said concerned. He saw the bruise on my cheek and saw me limping.

"Nothing," I said. Elizabeth and I sat down on a bed next to him. The bus began to move violently. I clutched onto a golden post.

"Tell me Lily. You both look like you got a beaten from somebody." he said.

I sighed deeply and looked into his gray eyes. I saw concern in them. I looked at Elizabeth and saw her nodding at me to tell him.

"It was my sister, Petunia. She took something of mine and I took it back. She then started punching me and Lizzie and so we ran away." I said. Lizzie patted my back.

"Owww," I whimpered in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"Its the glass..." I started to say, but Sirius cut me off.

"Glass? This sister of yours threw glass at you?" he yelled.

"Sirius, its really nothing..." but then he cut me off again.

"Really nothing? REALLY NOTHING? YOUR SISTER JUST ABUSED YOU AND ELIZABETH AND THAT IS REALLY NOTHING?" Every one started hushing him, trying to get some sleep which I think is really impossible cause of the bus moving and the beds violently moving all over the place.

"Gits" he mutters to everyone.

The guy in the purple suit came over and hands me a receipt of ten galleons. I reach into my pocket for some money and I find nothing.

"Crap, I left it in my trunk. Lizzie do you.."

"No let me take care of it." Sirius said. He pulled out ten galleons out of his pocket and gave it to the conductor.

I was amazed. One cause a marauder was being nice to me, besides Remus of course. And two because he paid for mine and my sister's trip. I looked over at Lizzie and she smiled at me. One cause she saw that I was being nice to Sirius and two that we were finally getting along. Lizzie usually gets along with them because they are nice to her and she is best friends with James and Remus' sisters.

"Thanks. We both really do appreciate this. I'll pay you back as soon as I get some money from my trunk," I said to him, but he waves his hand like it doesn't matter.

"No need," he tells me. The conductor clears his throat at me suddenly.

"Where would you like to go, miss?" he said to me.

I looked at Lizzie, unsure where to go. Both my best friends were in different countries and I didn't want to exactly want to go to Lizzie's friends' house. "I guess Diagon alley..."

"No." said Sirius, suddenly. I looked at him, confused. Why did he care where we went to? "Come with me to my house. I won't charge you a thing and I'm sure my parents won't care." I was shocked. Literally. Sirius Black, the king of pranks and detentions was letting me stay at his house? After all the years I was mean, he was letting me into his house with open arms? I looked at Lizzie. She was smiling with excitement and nodding vigorously at me. She knew that only I could make the decision.

I turned back to Sirius. "I couldn't. I would be..." I started, but he cut me off. I notice he doesn't let anyone speak if he has something on his mind.

"It won't too much of a burden. I promise. My mum is a nurse at St. Mungos. She can have a look at your back. We have plenty of room at the house. Please?" He looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I see where the girls find his charm irresistible.

I looked at Lizzie too and also had the same look as Sirius. I knew even if I argued, I would lose. Anyways the glass in my back was starting to become more painful by the minute.

The conductor cleared his throat again. I looked at his pimpled face and saw that he was getting annoyed of the waiting.

"Fine, okay." I said. I felt Lizzie jumping up and down on the bed. Sirius gave me a huge grin.

"Same place as me, conductor." he said to the man. He glared at us and turned around to go tell the driver. I swear, the guy needs an attitude adjustment.

After couple of minutes of swaying on the bed, the bus came to an abrupt stop. It shocked me so much by surprise, that I would have hit my head on the bed in front of me if Sirius hadn't held me back. I told him thanks and readjusted myself on the bed.

"Black, Sirius!" yelled the conductor up front. He seemed relieved that we were getting off the bus.

"Alright, lets go." he said. Lizzie and I followed him out of the bus and outside a large house. It looked like it had three stories and a tower. I was amazed.

"Whoa, this place is huge!" Lizzie said loudly behind me. I rolled my eyes at her. She never knew when to keep her big mouth shut.

"Well, come on. Let's go," he said to us. He marched up to the door and opened. I came in last, behind Lizzie, cause one I was reluctant to go in, and two I was starting to feel dizzy and weak.

When I went in the house, I was amazed. The house was really beautiful. There was a staircase on either side of the room and there was a door to the right that goes straight into the kitchen. In the back of the room, there were large windows that looked out into the backyard. There were also french doors leading out into the backyard.

I heard a door open, and there I saw James, with his messy raven black hair and sea blue eyes.

"Hey Padfoot, where have you..." He stopped at the sight of me and my sister.

"What are you doing here?" we both asked each other at the same time. We didn't say it meanly; we were surprised to see each other there.

"I live here." he said to me confused. I gaped at him.

"What? Sirius says that he lives here with his mum and dad."

"I do. Those other uncivil people that are related to me are not my parents. They never have and they will never be. James' parents took me in and I consider them as my parents." Sirius said sternly.

I was totally shocked. Why does Sirius hates his real parents so much? I didn't ponder on this long enough cause I started to sway. I was getting really dizzy and everything started to get real blurry. I remember falling, but a strong pair of hand catching me. Then I heard yelling and then I blacked out. But the weird thing is what happened when I woke up a few hours later.

When I woke up, I was in a very large bedroom. I mean it was huge. The walls are a slight purple color and the comforter has light blue, green and purple stripes on it. On the left side of the room, there are huge window and there were french doors leading out onto a balcony and into the dark night.

I felt someone's hand touching mine and I was surprised to see it was James'. His head was on the bed, his eyes closed lightly sleeping. I couldn't really believe it. He was actually worried about me? Why? I haven't been exactly nice to him over the past six years and here he is, worried about me? I looked down at what I am wearing and I am wearing my favorite pjs. A red and orange tank top with bold red, white, blue, orange, green and striped pants that is slightly to long for my figure. My sister probably changed me (hopefully!). I 'm glad that I was wearing them.

I try to sit up with out waking James but I don't succeed. He starts to stir and his eyes become open. I looked at his eyes and he looked back at mine. I was so surprised of what I saw. I saw caring, compassion, and concern. I guess you can say the three c's. I forgot what they made up, April told me a while ago. But I can't remember what. Well, anyways, I slightly smiled at him and look at my hand that he was grasping. I guess he saw this cause he let go right away.

"Sorry," he said quietly to me. "How are you feeling?" he asked me. I told him that I was fine and feeling better. I asked him what happened.

"I saw you start to sway, and you did look very pale and then you started to fall so I ran over to you and caught you before you hit the ground. I told Sirius to get my mum and he did. She when she took of you jacket, your back and the back of your top was covered in blood. So she took out the pieces of glass and magically healed your back. Then I carried you to your room and Lizzie and my mum helped you changed and they put you into bed."

I didn't know what to say. "Ah...um...thanks. Were you here the whole time?"

"No, I came back in after you were changed and..."

"Why did you stay with me? After all those years of me being mean to you and you are here, being nice to me? Why?"

I looked at him and saw that he was a bit hesitant of telling me the answer. But I really wanted to know.

"Well...to tell you the truth, I was scared. You were there in my arms, all pale and there was blood all over you..." He dropped his gaze.

Let me tell you everyone (but no is going to read this so why do I put this?) I couldn't believe my ears. James Potter? Scared? For me? This was becoming really weird. I suddenly really didn't have any hate for him at that moment. Weird, huh? After all I said about him in my last one or two entries (no strength to turn pages...) I actually felt different about him. Like I wanted him to be my friend or something. But I had no clue what to say. But, he said something first (thankfully!).

"Look, Evans, I really hate us not getting along. I really want us to make a truth and be friends. Its bad enough that all of our friends get along with each other and we are the only people that cannot get along. We are on the same Quidditch team and we don't even get along on the pitch. I mean, our sisters are best friends with each other!"

I looked down at him. His eyes were really pleading for this to work. I tried to look beyond it, to see if he was pulling another one of his mean jokes but I saw nothing else.

And what he said was true, I mean my friends get along with James' friends, but we don't get along at all. It was also hard to play Quidditch and be mad at him at the same time. Maybe it was time that I put my differences aside and actually become friends with James Potter.

"Okay, James, I'll do it," I said to him weakly.

"You will? And you called me James?" I laughed.

"Well, if we are going to be friends, we have to at least call each other by our real names." I saw his grin and I laughed again. He looked absolutely delighted.

We talked a bit more about random things until his mother came in the door. She was really nice. She had the same blue eyes as James, but had red hair.

Then she told James to go away so I could get some more sleep. He took my hand and squeezed it once and walked out of my room. Mrs. Potter then told me I could stay here for the rest of the summer, if my sister and I need a place to stay. I wasn't planning to go back to my parent's house anytime soon, so I told her that both Lizzie and I could stay. She then left the room, but not before she put my school bag on my bed. So I got my journal out and now here I am writing to you. I'm going to go to sleep. I feel really tired, so nighty night and bye!

Whoa. That was probably the longest I have ever written. I came back from surgery and my throat hurts like hell. (I got my tonsils out). Don't worry, I'll be writing a lot since there is nothing else to do in this house besides sleep. Please Read and Review! I want to know what you think! -blue


	3. Chapter 3

_Tuesday, August 23, Balcony at Potter Mansion 9:05pm_

I AM HEAD GIRL! OH LOOK AT THAT I AM HEAD GIRL! GO ME!

Woo Hoo! I am head girl. But you'll never believe who is head boy. I couldn't have believed it even if you paid me a million gallons. I guess it would be easier if I just told you the whole story:

"James, please give it back! I had it first now give it back!" I yelled at him. Sirius, Remus (he came over on Saturday and is staying for the rest of the summer), James and I were in the backyard. Remus and Sirius were sunbathing ("We need to look good for the girls at school!" Sirius told me) and I was practicing football while James was trying to understand the game. He then took away the football, thinking that is what you were supposed to do. I was trying to get the football out of his hands.

"I thought that is what you were supposed to do," he told me.

"No, that's American football. This is football where you cannot touch the ball with your hands."

"And no brooms? What's the fun in that if you cannot fly?" he asked me, perplexed. He actually looked kind of cute, his messy black hair over his sea blue eyes...omg did I just say that about James Potter?

Well, anyways, it took about half an hour for James to actually get it. But Sirius, since he was watching us the whole time, challenged us to a football game. He actually thinks that he could actually beat me at a football game. Hello? I've been playing since I was five. James has only been playing for three hours and Sirius was sunbathing and he didn't do anything and he wanted to verse me? I told him that he didn't know the rules and he surprised me by telling me the rules. I mean he rarely pays attention in class, who knew that he would actually pay attention to me? But, I accepted the challenge. I mean, three boys, who have never played in their life is going to beat me? Hell no!

But just then, Lizzie and her friends came out to see what we were doing. I told them that we were going to play a football game. Lizzie looked excited and wanted to play, so did Kate, Remus' sister. But James' sister, Rachel, wanted to be ref. It was girls against boys. And let me tell you, we kicked ass. Literally. The score? 32-12. The boys couldn't play for beans. They kept making fowl after fowl and they could not kick and run at the same time. Well, Sirius couldn't. But James was pretty good. I mean he actually got it passed Lizzie which surprised me cause she was one of the best keepers I have ever seen.

At the end of the day, we were all sweaty and dirty. So, I went to my room and took a shower and changed. When I came out, an owl was on my bed. I noticed that it was a Hogwarts owl. The letter it was carrying was slightly too big for the bird. I untied the letter from the owl, and the owl flew out the french doors and into the sunset. I picked up the letter. It seemed heaver then it was the past couple of letters that I have gotten from Hogwarts. I opened it up and there were two letters for me. One of them saying that I was to take the train on September 1...you know the usual and the other one was my Head Girl letter! I have pasted it right here:

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_I am pleased to tell you that you have been chosen as this year's Head Girl. I know you are capable of this job and I know that you will do a good job of performing this year's tasks. You and the Head Boy will be scheduling this year's Hogsmede visits, dances, and the Graduation Ceremony. I know that the both of you will do a good job this year, despite your difference. I will meet the both of you in the Head's compartment, on the train, to give you more instructions. Again, congratulations._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Can you believe that? I am Head Girl! This is so excellent! But as you see, in the letter it says despite your differences. That is one thing that I overlooked. That should have told me everything. That statement would have told me who the Head Boy was, if I wasn't so happy being Head Girl.

I rushed downstairs, so excited, not expecting what I was going to know next. When I arrived downstairs, everyone was down there in the living room, all of them with shocked faces. At first I didn't see that, and I told everyone happily that I was Head Girl. They all congratulated me, but I knew that something wasn't right.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked them all, as I entered the room.

"Guess who got Head Boy?" said Sirius, with a grin on his face.

"Who?" I asked him? I still didn't get what was happening.

"James." said Lizzie, trying to hold in her laughter.

"What? How can that be? No offence or anything James, but you haven't been the most...how do I say it...civil person, these past six years. I mean, I expected Remus to get it before you." I said to him, sitting right next to him. I took his letter, making sure that it actually said his name on the parchment.

"No offence taken, Lily. I expected him to get it before me also." James said to me. His face still had shock etched all over it.

"I think Dumbledore has finally gone off his rocker." said Sirius, snickering slightly.

James playfully punched him in the arm. But, Sirius acted like he was in pain. I rolled my eyes at them.

Can you believe that? James Potter Head Boy? I mean he has gotten almost as many detentions as Sirius and pulled just as many pranks. Remus was the kind and the voice of reason in their group. I mean if they hadn't had him in their group, Sirius and James would be long gone from Hogwarts. So how did James get Head Boy? I mean, he hasn't even been a prefect like me and Remus. How did he get to be Head Boy? I so totally agree with Sirius. Dumbledore has defiantly gone off his rocker.

hey everyone? how did you like it? this one wasn't my favorite chapter, but I needed to say something about Lily and James becoming heads. Do you see that box down below? That is were you review! Yes I know its amazing! Actually try it! It does make people happy! -blue


	4. Chapter 4

_Saturday, August 27, My Guest Bedroom, 10:03am_

This morning was one of the best mornings I have had in a long time. I mean a long time. I finally have something on the marauders! It is a delightful little picture that I have hidden somewhere safe where they could never find it! Ha ha ha ha! Let me tell you the wonderful story:

I woke up this morning to a water balloon that was over my bed. When I looked at this blue balloon, it was right there, floating above my head. So I did the most stupid thing ever. I touched it. When my finger barley made contact with the rubber, it exploded into a million different pieces. Oh, and all the water fell on my head.

"POTTER! BLACK! LUPIN!"

Suddenly three men, actually boys, ran into my room. At first they were all worried, but they laughed at me when they saw my dripping wet head.

"Hey Lily, I like the new look. It really suits you!" said Sirius trying to control his laughter, but failing.

"SHUT UP SIRIUS! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS?" I yelled at them (obviously I am yelling at them.)

"Whoa, Lils. Its not nice for you to be cursing." said Remus.

"Ya. What happened to a calm mind and solving problems with out yelling?" said James, trying to hold himself up.

"DON'T START GIVING ME THAT CRAP!" I yelled at them. I walked into my bathroom, the boys thinking that I was getting a towel to dry myself off. Oh, but they were wrong. Rachel gave me some water balloons from James' room just in case if I ever needed it. Thank goodness she did, cause I needed them now.

I opened the cabinet that was underneath my sink and got out a bucket that held seventeen water balloons. I was sooo ready for them. Lupin, the nice guy that he is, came to check on me to see if I was okay. He should have never done that.

"Hey Lils, are you...ABANDON SHIP!" he yelled and started to run. But I was quicker. I threw five water balloons in all the right spots. What is even better, these were the water balloons that didn't dry unless you said the magic word. Excellent, huh?

"Hey, what's happening Moony?" said James, coming into my bathroom. I threw seven at him, all in the right spots also. It helps being a chaser.

Black, my last victim, came in last. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked the two soaked boys. He then looked at me and his eyes got big, and I mean big.

"Oh shit!" he yelled. But he didn't make it out quick enough. Two landed on his back and the other three landed where it looked like he peed in his pants. He got out his wand to try to dry his pants, but they wouldn't. I smiled happily at all of them. I dropped the empty bucket and ran to my dresser. There I got out my camera...my muggle camera. I quickly turned around and snapped a picture of them, all looking like they wet themselves and what was even more perfect, is that they were in the bathroom, near the toilet. Catch my drift?

The picture came out quickly (a Polaroid) and I showed it to the three boys. Each one of their eyes became as round as saucers.

"No more tricks, okay boys?" I said to them all sweetly.

They all nodded vigorously. I said the magic words (Lily rules-which is true) and all of their pants dried up. I pushed them all out of the bathroom so I could take a shower. I kept the picture with me. (Later I put it somewhere safe where they would never find it.)

When I went down for breakfast, later that morning, each one of the boys had a sickly look about them. Mr. and Mrs. Potter had no clue of what happened. She kept looking to each boy, trying to read their faces, but not succeeding.

When I sat down, James looked over at me. "You are not actually planning to show anyone that picture, are you?" he said softly.

I smiled sweetly at him. "As long as you three play no more tricks on me, no one will even know about it." I replied to him.

He gave me a small smile, looking better as before and returned to his breakfast. Actually all of the boys looked relieved.

I think that this is one of the best days of my life. No more jokes are going to be on me! No siree. None what so ever. Oh, gotta go. I'm going to Diagion Alley today to get my books. Write Later.

_Same Day, Potter Kitchen, 11:46 pm_

Ya it is pretty late for me to be writing, but this afternoon was...how should I say it...different. I know that is not the best choice of words, but that is the best that I can do. I mean it was really different. And I need to write it down before I forget so here's the story:

We all flood to the Leaky Cauldron. When we got there I saw my two best friends, Lindsay and April. I was sooo happy to see them all. I mean sooo happy. We all hugged and talked to each other for a little bit. But the strange thing is that when I looked over at James, he kinda looked sad or something. I don't know, he looked like that for a split second and then smiled at me, like if nothing happened. I turned back to my friends and started to talk to them. The conversation went like this:

Linds and April: Hey Lils What is up?

Me: nothing much, you?

Linds: nothing. Did you just arrive with the marauders?

Me: Um, ya. I have been staying with James for the past week.

April: What? Why?

Linds: Ya! When did this happen?

Me: Long Story. I'll tell you later.

April: Hey do you want to stay at my house for the rest of the week? Lindsay is going to stay there too!

(This is the part where I looked at James)

Me: Um, sorry guys. I have to keep watch over my sister and I promised her that I would stay with her for the rest of the summer.

The thing is that I didn't want to stay over at April's. I actually wanted to spend my last week at the Potter's. Isn't that weird? So I made up that stupid lie so my friends wouldn't feel bad. Ugh, now I feel bad since I wrote that down. Well, let me continue on with the story...

I told James that I would meet him at three, here at the Leaky Cauldron. He said okay, and we all split up. I told them the story about Petunia except the part where me and James were talking about...well you know what I mean. We went to the bookstore and bought our books and after that we went and bought quills and parchment. But, we met up with the Marauders sooner than we thought.

The three of us were eating ice cream when Sirius came over, sitting next to Lindsay. All they did was flirt with each other. Actually, that's all they have been doing for the past year. Remus came and took the seat next April and they started talking. Since there was only one seat left, James came and sat by me. But it really wasn't that bad. I mean, ever since we made that truths, we have been getting along great. I asked him why they were all here.

"It wasn't me. It was Sirius and Remus. I swear. They saw the two girls and walked strait over here." he said putting his hands up in the air.

"Oh, so guys didn't want to visit me?" I said to him, slightly pouting.

"Of course we did. It's just that since we have seen you everyday for the past week, we thought that we should get to know other people." he replied back to me, grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Come on. Let's go to Quality Quidditch supplies. I need some new gloves."

He agreed with me, so we went there, while the other two couples (April and Remus, Sirius and Lindsay) were flirting and you know, "getting to know each other better" as they would put it. We went back to the Leaky cauldron after tearing the boys away from the girl (literally) and we arrived back at the house a quarter after three. We all went to my room before dinner. This was my chance talk with the boys (in other words, see what was going on between my friends). I was a little worried that my friends will have the hearts dumped and everything would go wrong and my friendships would be in a million pieces.

So we all sat in my room, all of them looking around, like if they have never been in there before, and I clear my throat. They all jump up and see what is the matter (I wish I had a video camera with me, this scene is so funny).

"So," I say to them, as I lie on my bed and look down on them, "What's been going on?" I ask them innocently.

"What do you mean, Lils?" said Sirius, looking at me like if nothing was the matter.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me Black. I know something was going on between you and Lindsay." Remus laughed but turned into a cough. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you," I said to Remus. That smile was wiped of his face in an instant. "You and April were getting along just fine, weren't you?"

I saw the stunned and reproachful looks on my friend's faces. I turned to James, and we exchanged grins. "Look, guys," I said to them. I got off the bed and sat down in between Remus and Sirius. I patted their backs. "I just want to make sure that my friends won't be one of your "girls of the week" things. I have seen how you guys can go with girls, especially you Sirius." He gave me do-you-actually-mean-me? looks. "I really do care about them, and I want to make sure they are taken care of." I looked at both of them and smiled. They returned the smile.

"Don't worry, Lils, they are too good to pass up, right Remus?" said Sirius, looking at Remus and winking.

Remus gave him a look, but told me that he wouldn't do that to them. I immediately felt better. Just then, Mrs. Potter called down for dinner. Both Sirius and Remus rushed down stairs. I guess they wanted out of the conversation. But surprisingly, James didn't rush down there with them.

"That was one of the best conversations I have had in a long time. I didn't know you could be so stern," James said, laughing as we made our way down to the kitchen

"I didn't mean to be mean or anything; it just sort of came out like that." I said innocently.

"Right, and I'll be the next Minister of Magic," he said to me.

"Look, I just want to make sure my friends won't have their hearts broken," I said to him. "I have seen how you guys go through with girls."

The strange thing is that he gave me a weird look. Like a...well, I don't know how to explain it but maybe it was like an I-would-never-do-that-to-them kind of look.

"Trust me Lils, I know my friends long enough that they won't do that to them." He smiled and that ended our conversation.

You know what, what he actually said wanted me to trust him. But I can't just trust him after making truths for only one week. I mean, it takes a lot for me to trust someone. But lets just say, he is getting there.

Stuff To Do:

1. Get Trunk

2. Buy more paints, pencils and drawing paper

3. Make sure both Lizzie and I are packed

4. Get more money from mum and dad

5. MAKE SURE THAT THE PICTURE IS SAFE!

Hello everyone? So how did you all like the chapter? Hate it? Loved it? Okay? Please tell me in the box down below. I would be so happy!


	5. Chapter 5

_Monday, August 29 Potter Mansion, My balcony, 9:17pm_

This must be one of the worst days ever. Okay, maybe the day Petunia threw that picture at me was worse, but this makes it into the top three for the summer. Who knew that Petunia could be an arrogant bitch with no feelings what so ever? I didn't. Let me tell you the story that happened today:

Today, Lizzie and I were going to get our trunks from home. We were to leave at 10, but I woke up fifteen minutes before we were to leave. My stupid alarm clock didn't ring. Wonderful, huh? I took a quick five minute shower and dressed in three. My hair was wet, but I put it into a ponytail (I still cannot do magic yet...arg). By the time I was downstairs, everyone was waiting for me.

"A little late, Lily?" said Sirius.

"Ya. Thanks for bewitching my clock not to ring," I muttered at him. I was clearly in a bad mood. Who knew that it was going to get worse as the day progressed. I surly didn't.

James, Remus, Sirius and I were going to my house to pick up the trunks. Lizzie didn't want to go, she wanted to stay behind and play quidditch with her friends (the boys would never let them play). So we all took the bus (magic one) to my house. I had sent an owl to my parents ahead of time so they knew that we were coming. When we had arrived, my mom welcomed us in. She had a little surprised look on her face saying you-and-Lizzie-are-staying-with-boys? I wanted to laugh so much, but that would not be good.

I did all the introducing to both of my parents, my dad wasn't happy let me tell you, but he was trying. We all went up stairs (with the exception of my parents) and went to my room. It was a mess, I mean a mess. There were some drops of red by the door, and there were clothes all over the place. I sighed and started picking up the clothes (thankfully it was only shirts and pants!). But you should have seen the boys' faces. I would say shock was etched on each one of their faces. Of course, gullible me didn't know why, so I kept picking up what little clothes I had and throwing them in my trunk.

"This is your room?" said James, in disbelief.

"Actually this is both mine and Lizzie's room. We share cause we are not here half the time."

I looked at him, and his face told everything. It said: You all live here? Whoa, my house is so much better than this. I could just tell. I turned around and continued to put stuff away. I was kinda hurt, but I should have expected this. This was the arrogant, stuck up James Potter. James Potter, the guy who only cared about pranks, quidditch, and himself. Finally, Remus and Sirius helped me put the rest of my stuff away. James didn't do anything. He was still in disbelief about my living space. At least he helped carried the trunks (both Remus and James' birthday is in September, Sirius' is in June).

When we went downstairs, my parents and unfortunately, Petunia, was in the kitchen, drinking coffee or tea.

"So these are the people you are staying with?" said Petunia, kindly (yes, weird, I know).

I was taken back from what she said, "Yes, um, this is..." I introduced them all to her.

"Oh, that's nice, I guess. So how many times have you kissed each one?" She smiled at this comment she said. She knew that dad would go completely ballistic and would want me and Lizzie to stay home for the rest of the summer (which is like two days).

I was in complete shock. I mean COMPLETE shock. I could not believe she had just said that in front of them (the boys), let alone my own PARENTS. I was staring at her in shock, my face turning redder by the minute.

"I haven't kissed any one of them, thanks very much. I'm not a whore like you." I said back to her. Her smile faded and she started to have that angry look on her face. The same one she had the night I left.

"Oh really? Then why are they all here then? They must be your boyfriends, no doubt." she said to me. My dad's face was starting to turn red, and my mom was watching us go at it.

"They are not my boyfriends. They are friends that are boys, but I understand. You would have no clue, since you never had a boy that was your friend, let alone a boyfriend." I said coolly.

"I do to have a boyfriend," she shot back at me.

"Oh, you mean that overly large whale? I've seen him and I would never count him as a human, let alone a boyfriend," I said, grinning at her.

"Why you little..." she said. She lunged forward at me and started to punch me. I was so ready for this. I was wearing some of my quidditch pads, so I wasn't getting hurt. James and Sirius grabbed me, while Dad grabbed Petunia. She was still struggling against dad, trying to get past him, to punch me in the face. I was struggling too, trying to get away from the boys. I wanted to run.

"Lily, calm down, please." someone whispered in my ear. I didn't know who it was, but the voice did calm me down. It was soft, and pleasant. Like a protective voice or something. I stopped trying to get away and glared at Petunia.

"I should have never come. Never." I said to them. Tears were forming in my eyes. I wanted to run. Run far away. Both James and Sirius' grip slackened and I got out of their arms. I was too quick for them to grab again. I grabbed my trunk and dragged it out the door. I never want to see that bitch again. I mean never. I took out my wand and waved it in the air. Instantly, the bus arrived.

"Welcome to the..." the conductor started before I interrupted.

"Yes, I know. Can you just let me on?" I said to him.

"Fine, fine. Whatever." He stood back and I got on. A minute later, the marauders got on. They didn't talk to me which I was completely fine about. I was still fuming on what happened. The uneventful ride didn't last long, since we were the only people on bored.

When we arrived, I hurriedly took my trunk from the conductor, and dragged it inside. I saw from the window that my sister and her friends were playing quidditch, having fun, no worries, no nothing. I dragged my trunk up to my room (thankfully it wasn't all the way full and I did have some muscles since I did play quidditch) and shut the door. All of the tears I was holding in from this morning came out. Every last one of them. I heard feet walk past and voices talking.

"Can you believed what happened?" said one.

"Ya, I know. I would have gone crazy from spending time with that whore." said another. They all stopped at my door. I hoped that they didn't come in. I didn't want them to see the state I was in.

"Should we go and see her?" a voice said.

"Lets give her a little time," said another. The feet moved past my door.

I hate Petunia. I hate her! I hope I never have to see her again! And what was that thing about Potter. I mean I know that I am not as rich as him or anything, but that...ugh. I know one thing now, never trust James Potter.

So...what did ya think? Well, please review in the box below. Then press submit. It only takes like a minute. makes the puppy dog face Please? I would love it if you would review! -blue


	6. Chapter 6

_My Unfortunate Disclaimer: I (unfortunately of course) do not own the Harry Potter characters, spells...ect. I also do not own the scene from Cheaper By the Dozen (CBTD). If I did own the scene and the HP characters, I would be a billionaire and I would have my own trampoline in my room with unlimited minutes on my new cell phone that is as thin as a chopstick. I would also have a balcony that would look over the ocean and I would see the little dolphins doing flips. But, I don't, so I am stuck to looking out of one window into the neighbors' backyard that has a dog that runs around, sniffing people's buts (true fact). I am also without a trampoline. My cell phone is big and chunky and I actually have to watch my minutes. I have now wasted a minute of your life._

_Wednesday, August 31 Patio Deck, 6:27pm_

Hello again. Nothing much is happening here. James, Sirius and Remus are in the hot tub right now. They keep pestering me, asking me to get in with them. Right, like I'm going to get into a hot tub full of boys. Especially with James and Sirius in there. But right now, they are talking in low voices and grinning at each other. I'm still a little mad at James, but I've gotten over it...well most of it.

Anyways, tomorrow is back to Hogwarts. I can't wait! I mean, here at the Potter mansion, it's really cool and stuff, but Hogwarts is like my home. That and that I can't do magic outside of school. Ugh.

Lizzie and her friends are inside, doing god knows what. But, I did overhear something about boxers and meat. Wonder what that's about. Guess I'll find out later.

Now James and Sirius are out of the pool and are right near me. I asked them what they want and Sirius said he was thinking. Sirius is thinking. Actually thinking. omg, what's happening to the world? (lol!)

Anyways... Wait what is James and Sirius doing? Oh crap...

_Same date, Balcony, 6:39pm_

Ugh. I cannot believe what they did to me. Well, actually it wasn't that bad. But, let me give you a recount of what happened:

So I was right there, writing in this journal, and Sirius and James come up to me.

"What do guys want?" I asked them.

"Nothing really. Just thinking," said Sirius.

"That's new," I muttered. James grinned.

He was standing right there in front of me smiling. James looked actually really cute, with his six pack and his short black hair sticking up all over the place...Wait. Did I use James and really cute in the same sentence? God, I must be coming down with something...

So James and Sirius are just standing around and Remus was looking at nothing in particular. But he was grinning. That should have been my clue to get up and run away as fast as I can. I can be so stupid sometimes.

Then Sirius comes right behind me and James stands in front of me. Now, I'm thinking "what is going on here?" I finally figure it out. But, I was too late. I tried to get up fast, but like I said, I was too late. James grabbed my feet and Sirius grabbed from underneath my arms. Then they carry me towards the pool. I'm already wearing my bathing suit which is purple with blue and green stripes (I look pretty cute I must say). Thank goodness I was. Just imagine if I was wearing a t-shirt. James and Sirius would have a field day.

"Put me down! Put me down now!" I yelled at them. I try to wiggle my way out of their grip, but the both of them are really strong.

"Okay then," said Sirius. They swung me into the pool. The water was sooo cold. It felt good, since it was hot out, but it was really cold.

"SIRIUS! JAMES! WHAT?..WHY?..UGH!" I yelled at them. James and Sirius were high-fiving each other for their "brilliant plan" as they so called it. Remus got out of the hot tub and was right next to them, laughing his head off. Then I come up with a brilliant plan of my own.

I get out of the pool and walk towards them.

Do you know that feeling, you know, after you stay in the hot tub for a long time, your body is really hot? And then once you get into the pool, the water is really cold to your skin? All I can say is: poor boys. :)

"Good joke, guys," I say to them.

Then I pretend to slip and push all three of them into the pool. And they all fall in. It was priceless. All of their faces resembled shock cause of the cold water. It was sooo funny!

I was laughing my head off. Once I finished laughing, I looked at them with a grin on my face.

"Never mess with me, boys," I said dangerously sweet. They were stunned, the exact reaction I wanted.

I winked at them (flirtatiously of course (you always got to do that even around James, it gives more to the plan/prank)), grabbed one of their towels and my journal, and walked inside.

That was probably one of the best moments of my summer. Well, actually, I don't know. It really goes up there with the water balloon prank and whipped cream prank (long story, I'll tell later). Let's just say its in the top three. Oh, put the pranks weren't over yet. I need to tell you about Lizzie, Rachel and Kate's prank. It was hilarious.

I went to the kitchen for dinner after I showered and put on green pants and a black tank top. Their dogs, Paz (spanish for peace), Rouge (french for red), and Mignon (french for cute, and named after the opera) came running into me.

"Hey cuties," I said to them. They were all golden retrievers, my favorite type of dog. I petted each of them, sat down at the table, and grabbed an apple. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were in the kitchen making my favorite food...hamburgers! Lizzie, Rachel and Kate were there at the table, not talking, but each of them had a guilty grin on their face.

"What did you do this time?" I asked them, throwing my apple into the air and catching it. All three dogs were watching it eagerly.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Rachel. Suddenly, the dogs were becoming all active and stuff. Like if they were getting a treat or something. Their grin got even bigger. But what I didn't know is that I was getting a treat real soon.

The girls got up and each held a dog down. The dogs were starting to get really feisty, trying to get out of their grips. But the girls held on strong. Mr. and Mrs. Potter weren't watching. They were too busy cooking (today was the house elves' break-I'm glad that the Potters don't treat them like crap).

I took a bite out of my apple and watch the dogs. Each of their tongues was out, and they were starting to slobber.

Suddenly, the boys came in, all three of them. They were talking about what else, Quidditch. I love the game, but I cannot go on talking about the subject forever. Unless, they were talking about Ireland, my favorite team in the whole world. James noticed that the girls were holding onto the dogs (the dogs were practically whining by now).

"What's with the dogs?" said James, grabbing my apple and taking a bite out of it (the opposite side). I didn't care, cause I wanted to see what was going to happen.

The three girls looked at each other and smiled. They released the dogs.

Now, I don't want to put a lot of detail on what I saw, but if I don't, it wouldn't seem that good of a prank...so...

Each dog ran up to a boy, and...well... started sniffing their crotch. They all had shock on their face and they tried to push the dogs away, but they were too strong.

"What the hell?" yelled Remus. Mr. and Mrs. Potter turned around, wondering what was happening.

Sirius fell on his stomach. Paz bit his ass and he screamed like a girl. It was sooo funny. It looked pretty painful, but it was sooo funny. James was trying to run away from Mignon, but he was having a pretty hard time getting away.

"LETS GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" yelled James, and all of the boys ran out of the room with the dogs at their heals. We heard distant "down doggie" or "good doggie" and the ever popular "what the hell do you want?" We finally heard a door slam and barking.

I was laughing pretty hard along with Mr. and Mrs. Potter. But none was laughing harder than the than the girls.

"We...got...them...so...good..."said Lizzie, gasping for air.

"Ya...that...was...the...best...prank...ever" said Rachel.

"Ditto," said Kate.

"What did you do to them?" asked Mrs. Potter, smiling, but a little concerned.

"Oh nothing mum. All we did was stick their boxers in meat and then dried them in the dryer and put them into their drawers."

"You...did?" said Mr. Potter. He was eying the hamburgers that were cooking.

"Yep."

"How does everyone feel about pizza?" he asked everyone.

"I'll take pizza, Mr. Potter."

"Ditto," I said.

We all ended up having pizza that night. The dogs got the meat that they wanted. The boys came down an hour later, finally figuring out what was causing the dogs to behave so strangely. The girls were locked up magical in their room (Mrs. Potter thought that this was best) so the boys wouldn't try to prank them.

This was one of the best summers I have had in a long time.

To do:

1. Pack Trunk

2. Make sure that Lizzie is packed.

3. Buy shampoo/conditioner

4. Don't eat hamburger meat (big must)

So...what do u guys think? Sad? Funny? Depressing? What?

I know I took that scene from CBTD, I just thought that it would be funny here. So give me you opinions in the small white box that is down below. Please? -blue

PS: Is this story in the right category? I mean, there is going to romance and stuff, but do u think it should be somewhere else too?

PSS: Can anyone make a banner for me? Please?

PSS: Sorry to all of the Sirius fans. I know I made him stupid in this chapter, but I need laughter! he he ...sry!


	7. Chapter 7

_Thursday, September 1 Hogwarts Express, Heads Compartment, 11:05an_

Nothing much is happening right now. You should see the heads compartment! It is so cool! It has the colors of Gryffindor. Red seats and a gold color rug. The room is absolutely huge. The seats are really long. Long enough to sit five people on a side! There is also a ton of gold and red pillows in here. They also have a mini fridge in here! It's filled with pumpkin juice and cauldron cakes. James is already going through it. Once Sirius is in here, all the food will be gone and will all starve to death. Oh! The agony! Lol. Ooops gotta go. Got to give the speech to the prefects and I gotta pry James away from the fridge. Write later.

_Thursday September 1 Hogwarts Express, Heads Compartment, 4:20pm_

Ya, sorry it took so long. I was play exploding snap with everyone. Lindsay, April, Remus and Sirius came in after the prefects meeting. Well, actually, Remus and April were already in here, because they are prefects (April got her letter this year). We played exploding snap the whole time and talked about quidditch. The boys finished everything in the fridge by 12:15. It took them so long because the prefect meeting was until 11:45.

Everyone is now bored. Sirius is on the floor, his head underneath one of the pillows, sleeping. Lindsay is also on the floor. Her head is on his stomach and she too is also sleeping. James is in front of me, looking out of the window. He looks like he's trying not to go to sleep. Remus is sitting next to James, reading a book on transfiguration. April is sleeping beside me. Half of her body is on the seat and half isn't. One good lurch will get her on the floor. Hmmmm.

Ya, and I'm writing. I haven't seen Peter anywhere. Wonder where he is at the moment... not that I care or anything.

I have been receiving the Daily Prophet everyday. There have been attacks on muggle borns, half-bloods and muggles. There is this guy called Voldemort and he is a psycho freak that wants to kill muggle borns. This is getting a little freaky cause...well, I'm muggle born. I mean, why is he doing this? What have we done to him? And these attacks have been happening everyday. Everyday, people are getting killed. But, this morning was really freaky.

I received the Daily Prophet this morning at breakfast. On the front page, there were the attacks of witches and wizards. But on the third page, there was an article on aurors. They have received information that the followers of Voldemort were now going after aurors. The way they found out is that three other had died. And on the last auror, it had a note that said 'the aurors better watch their backs...and their families." And the thing is, James' parents are both aurors. When I read the headline, I almost spit out the orange juice I was drinking. Unfortunately, the boys were in the same room as me.

"What's wrong Lily?" said Remus. All three of them were looking at me, concerned.

"N-nothing," I stuttered. I don't know why, but I didn't want James to know. I hastily folded up the paper and got up. Sirius got up also.

"Lily, what's happening?" he said calmly.

"Nothing, okay?" I walked to the door that leads to the rooms, but James blocked my exit.

"Lily, tell us now," he said, his hazel brown eyes boring into mine. I quickly looked away. I hastily looked for another exit. There were three other exits. (Thank goodness they live in a mansion!)

I rushed to the door that was by the dining room, but Remus blocked it. So I ran to the one that was near the living room. Sirius jumped in the way. I looked at each of their faces. Each one had concern on their face. I bit my lip. The only exit was outside. And then I remembered. My balcony has stairs on the side. Excellent.

So I rushed toward the outdoors.

"Crap, get her!" yelled Sirius.

So the boys started lunging towards me. Thankfully, my excellent quidditch reflexes helped me get out of their grip. I ran to the doors and opened it and closed it behind me. I ran around the pool and the hot tub and ran towards my stair way. I ran up the spiraling step up to my balcony. I could hear the boys running behind me. I ran over to my doors and opened them, went in and then closed them. I knew that the boys could open the doors cause of Sirius. So ran to the other side and went out the door that leads to the hallway. I closed it behind me.

"Where to go...where to go..." I muttered. Then I thought James' room. I thought that they would never find me there.

So I ran down the hallway and ran into his room and shut the door. I put my forehead on the door and breathed in and out. I was really out of shape. I think I need to run again.

"What is wrong, Lily? Why are you running?" I heard a voice say. I bit my lip. I had a pretty good idea who was behind me. I turned around slowly.

James was right there, standing in front of me. He was wearing a white shirt and plaid pj's and his arms were folded in front of his chest.

"I-I...ahh...um..." I stuttered. While I was stuttering, I tried to find the handle to the door. I grabbed it and started to open it. James saw this and put his hand on the door and closed it.

"Lily, tell me, now."

I couldn't hide it any longer. I knew that he was going to find out soon. I guess I didn't want him to be in pain. So I gave up.

"Page three," I muttered. I gave him the paper.

He looked at me questionly. He took the paper from me and looked at page three. His eyes got bigger and bigger as he read the page. When he finished it, he dropped the paper on the floor and sat on his bed. He put his face in his hand.

"No...no...this can't be happening...no..." he was muttering.

I walked over to him and sat next to him. I don't know what possessed me, but I gave him a HUG. He seemed pretty shocked too, cause he was all stiff and stuff, but then he relaxed and gave me one. And it actually felt pretty nice, being in his arms and stuff. Whoa, did I just say that?

Anyways, Sirius and Remus came barging in and runed the moment. Ugh. The both of them grinned at us when they saw us.

"So, you finally warmed up to James, huh?" he said. I let go of James and looked at Sirius and gave him my I-cannot-believe-you-just-said-that look.

"Padfoot, its not what you think." He picked up the paper and gave him the page of the article. Both Remus and Sirius read it.

"That bloody bastard." Is all Sirius said. Remus was in total shock and didn't say anything.

Can you believe that? I mean why does he want to kill us? What did we do? And why...

Wait, why are we slowing down? There should be another hour left. Unless...

Oh shit...

so what do you think? ya wierd ending, espically ending with that word. sorry for the cliffe. he he he. anyways, read and review. please?


	8. Chapter 8

_Friday, September 2, Head Girl's Room 10:02pm_

Hello again. Really abrupt way to end my last entry, huh? Well, something really scary happened yesterday on the train. It scared me out of my wits! Let me explain the whole situation...

The whole train stopped at once. I knew the train was slowing down, but I didn't think that it would have an abrupt stop. With that in mind, I fell forward onto the last person I wanted to fall on. James Potter. (Ugh!)

"Hey, Lily. I didn't know you wanted me that much," he said cheekily. I could not believe that he just said that. I thought that he WAS changing and getting out of his stuck up phase. Well I guess not. I mean, Sirius is more respectable that him! Well...not by much.

I gave him the dirtiest look I could muster.

"In your dreams Potter...Wait I take that back. ONLY in your dreams," I said angrily to him. I pushed away from him, stood up and fixed my robes.

"I'm going to check out why we've stopped. I said to the others. Sirius and Lindsay were on the floor, while April was on top of them. She seemed fairly comfortable and didn't budge, after hearing Sirius' and Lindsay's muffled protests. She grinned at me and laid back even farther.

"That's cool," she said.

I walked over the bunch and headed straight for the door. A hand grabbed my wrist and I turned to see who it was. It was Potter.

"What?" I said, glairing at him.

"You shouldn't go alone. What if something happens?" he said to me.

"I need no one. I am Head Girl and I have every right to go by MYSELF." I put a lot of emphasis on the word so he could get it. He obviously didn't.

"Lily, let me come with you or at least someone," he said. I yanked my wrist out of his hand.

I saw Remus watching us. "Fine then...Remus!" I grabbed his hand and made him follow me out. Hey! It's better than Potter.

I shut the door behind us and marched to the front of the train (which really isn't that far...I might add).

Remus yanked his hand out of mine, but I still kept walking because I was still pissed off at Potter. But Remus ran in front of me and stopped me.

"What?" I yelled at him.

"Why did you do that to James?" he asked me.

"Because he is an ignorant big headed twerp that has no feeling about anyone else except himself," I said to him. It actually felt nice to get that off my chest.

"He does too," defending James. "He cared enough to make you go with someone," he said to me. I snorted.

"Ya so he can ask me out for...what is it? The sixth hundredth time?" I said. I pushed Remus out of the way and walked toward the front. He followed behind me.

"What will it take for you to go out with him?" he asked me. I raised both my eyebrows up, even though he didn't see it. Me go out with James Potter? When that happens is when pigs fly. We finally reached the front.

"Once Potter deflates..." I started to say, but when I pushed the door, all of my words disappeared. The driver was on the ground, dead. Cloaked people (death eaters) were standing around the room. I hastily shut the door, grabbed Remus' hand and ran toward the compartment.

"Lily, what's..?" he started to say, but I cut him off.

"Death Eaters," I said.

We ran to the heads compartment. All of my friends and Potter were sitting around talking. When they saw us, they all shut up.

"Lily, what's happening?" asked April.

"Death Eaters...on train...driver dead..." I managed to say. Like I've said before, I need to start running again. They all stood up.

I finally caught my breath, and my heart started to slow down.

"Let's go get them..."growled Sirius. He seemed like he wanted to get out there quickly. Why? I have no clue. But I stopped them before he moved a muscle.

"No. We need to make sure years 1-3 stay safe. April, Remus, and Lindsay, round up the prefects and go teach the younger years some hexes or jinks or something. James, Sirius and I will hold off the death eaters."

"But someone needs to send an owl to Dumbledore," said Lindsay.

"I'll do it. But I know a better way than by owl," said Sirius.

"Fine, I don't care. Just reach him soon!" I said. He nodded. "Alright let's go."

It was kinda scary, because this was my first time fighting with a death eater. But since James was there, backing me up, I felt a little better, even though I hated him at the moment.

James and I ran outside the compartment and started towards the front. Suddenly death eaters started to emerge from the front. James and I shot stunning spells at them. We managed to stun some of them, but they kept coming out of the front. I got hit by a cutting curse, but I missed most of it. So a cut on my left cheek was visible. After a while and unfortunately of course, they surround us. James and I were back to back.

"Damn," I muttered.

"Shit, more like it," James muttered back.

Suddenly, the death eaters parted, and a scary looking guy came up to us. He reminded me of a snake. But the weird thing is that he knew who we were.

"Miss Evans and Mr. Potter, how nice it is to see you," he said to us, smiling.

"Well, it's not pleasant to see your face," I muttered. James grinned. And it was true. His face was thin, gaunt, and scary looking. I need to learn to keep my big mouth shut.

"Tut, Tut. That's no way to treat your superiors," he said to us. James snorted.

"If you're a superior, then I'm a monkey's ass," he said. His smile was wiped off his face.

"Tut, Tut. Looks like I need to teach you a lesson," he said. He pointed his wand at me. I got freaked out. Why?

One cause a wand is pointed at me by an evil wizard. (Not Good)

Two we are surrounded by death eaters. (Very Not Good)

Three is that I knew that he liked to curse people, especially muggle borns (um...ME!).

"CUCRIO!" he yelled. I felt a strong pair grab my waist and turn me the opposite way. Then I heard some yelling. I turned around and James was on all fours, yelling. It was painful to see him in pain.

"STOP IT! STOP!" I screamed at him. Even though he was surprised that I wasn't getting hit by the curse, he still smiled at the pain that James was going through. He finally lifted it up after a couple of minutes. James was breathing hard and trembling. I bent down and looked into his face. Tears were in his eyes and a trickle of blood was running down his face, starting in the hairline.

He turned to me and smiled. It just warmed up my heart. I don't know why though.

He steadily got up, leaning a bit on me for support.

"Awww, look at that," mocked Voldemort.

"Shut your face," I growled at him.

"CUCRIO!" he yelled at me. It was my turn for the pain.

The pain was unbearable. It felt like millions of knives piercing my skin and bone. I wanted to die right there and then. I screamed my heart out (not literally of course), and Voldemort and the death eaters laughed. Laughed! They actually laughed at other people's pain!

After it felt like hours, he finally took the curse off of me. I felt weak, tired, sleep, dizzy... So many emotions and feelings were going through me. But I stood up. I didn't want to show that I was weak, and neither did James. We both held onto each other for support, but I could feel myself getting dizzier and dizzier by the second. My eyes were starting to droop and I was starting to sway, even though James was giving me a little support.

I remember hearing a pop, and an old man with a white beard...or was it hair? Anyway, next to him was a man with black hair and blue eyes. I could hear feet moving, but after that, I passed out.

A little while later

I woke up a couple of hours later. My head was throbbing and my throat was dry. Something was clutching my hand. I looked over and James' head was lying on my bed, his hand clutching my right. How do we always end up like this?

I squeezed his hand. He instantly woke up. He looked at our holding hands and pulled away. I have to admit, I was KINDA disappointed.

"How are you?" he asked me.

"I've been better," I replied. He smiled. Not one of his cocky grins or anything, but a genuine smile. I smiled back.

Just then, Madam Blanca came over. "Good you're up, you can leave after you take this potion." She handed me a small beaker filled up half way with some type of green lumpy fluid. When I drank it, I wanted to throw it all up. It tasted like salt, soap and sour grapes that haven't been properly smashed up.

After practically gagging the potion, James and I left for the Gryffindor common room. We didn't talk at all. I had no clue on what to say. But thankfully Professor Dumbledore met us half way so we weren't in silence for too long.

"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter. It's wonderful to see you, up and moving again. If you will follow me, I will show you to you're common room," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"Come again?" I said, in disbelief.

"Your common room." He started to walk down the hall. We walked behind him. "The both of you will share a common room. You both will have your own rooms that will have the exact personality as you. I shall show you in a minute." He walked up to a picture that had a dark blue background. Stars littered the portrat, and once in a while, a comet would appear.

"Estrella?" called Dumbledore. Suddenly, a star formed from the cluster of stars. It smiled at all of us. This painting is probably the coolest of all the ones I've seen.

"Stardust," Dumbledore said, smiling. The painting winked and opened up. When we walked in, it was so cool! I mean sooo cool!

The walls were painted a dark blue. But, even thought the walls were painted a dark color, the stars shinned brightly which lighted the room brightly. And the ceiling was just like the one in the great hall! You could see no ceiling, only the sky above. Since it was night time, the stars were shining brightly. There was a couple of couches and two desks, one on either side of the room.

Dumbledore turned to us. "Lily, your room is on the right, while your room is on the left, James. Before you enter your rooms, place your hand on your door for about five seconds before going in. Do this so your room can get a feel for your personality. I must go now; I have some business to attend to." Then he left the room.

James and I looked at each other. Then we went to our doors. We noticed that the doors didn't have any door knobs on it. We placed our hands on the doors. I felt a little zap go through my hand and the door. It didn't hurt or anything, it was just a little shocking.

Suddenly, I saw a door knob appear. It was silver and in the middle of it, had a blue star. I twisted the knob and...

Hello people! Evil am I giving you a cliffy! he he. Did that for two reasons:

1. I'm tired

2. Actually, tiredness sums it up

Anyway, I hope you all liked it all! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclamer:_

_I want to thank PB Teen for giving me the ideas for Lily's room. Also, the quote I used was from magazine._

_Also, these are not my characters except for Lindsay, April, and other people that you do not recognize. Now, please read on..._

_Friday, September 2, Head Girl's Room, 11:17 pm_

Oops, sorry about ending like that. Lindsay wanted to borrow my jean jacket. When I asked her why, all she did was grin and said later. Then I asked her how she got in here when I haven't told her yet and she said she has her sources. I shrugged and I threw her the jacket. I wonder what resources she has...wait. Back to what I was talking about...

So where was I...Oh, now I remember...

Suddenly, I saw a door knob appear. It was silver and in the middle of it, had a blue star. I twisted the knob and opened the white oak door. I pushed the door opened and went inside. I gasped.

It was the most beautiful room I ever seen. It was like my dream room. Maybe I should tell you some stuff about myself so you can get the whole picture.

See, my favorite color is blue. I like it because it makes me feel calm, mellow, and happy...kinda like gazing at the ocean or up at the wide, open sky. My other favorite color is green. I like it cause it reminds me of the earth and because of frogs (my favorite amphibian).

When I looked inside my room, the first thing I saw was my bed on the left side of the room. It wasn't like one of the Hogwarts' beds, the cherry wood four poster type. It was more like brass day bed. Above it was my blue-star canopy, hanging from the ceiling. The bedding was really cool. The sheets and some of the pillows had stripes: blue, brown, green and white. The sham and the quilt had a really pretty design and on it had colors of blue, white and green. On either side of the bed had a brass end table with empty picture frames, just waiting to be filled.

On the left side, nearer to the entrance of my room, was a mirror shelf. Underneath it was two pedestals, bare of my things.

Straight in front of me was french doors leading out somewhere. I walked over to the doors and opened them. The doors lead out to a balcony. There were some chairs scattered around. It was a clear night and the fresh air was wonderful. I noticed that there was another set of doors. It probably lead to James' room.

When I walked back in, I noticed that I had tan-brown walls. It looked so pretty with the colors. I had hard wood floors, but I noticed that I had a rug. It was blue and it had flowers on it. It looked nice. There was a small floor sofa and a couple of chairs that were blue and had green pillows. Probably for my friends. My trunk was by my door, next to it. It blended in well with my room cause of all the colors that were on the trunk.

I noticed that I over-looked a door that was on the right side of the room. I went over to it and notice it had the same door knob as the other door. I opened it and walked in. Just as I walked in, I saw that James walked in from the other side of what was the bathroom. Yep, the bathroom.

"Looks like we'll be sharing bathrooms," he said to me. I nodded, unable to say anything.

"How 'bout you take the morning to take a shower, and I'll take the night. Or do you want the night?" he asked me, scratching the back of his head.

"M-morning is good for m-me," I stuttered. I sounded like a complete fool. AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!

"Okay, see you later," he exited out of the bathroom. I was standing there, in shock. HE actually was sincere about using the shower. HE didn't make any jokes. WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD?

_Saturday, September 3, Head's Balcony, 1:04am_

I can't sleep. I don't know why, but I keep thinking about James and how sincere he was. I mean, he was NEVER like this last year or any other year I was here at Hogwarts.

Maybe he caught a cold or something...Ya that's it! He probably caught a cold and his actions changed cause he was tired or something.

I'll check tomorrow. I mean today. I mean...whatever.

I need to sleep on this.

_Saturday, September 3, My Bedroom, 3:05am_

ARG! I CAN'T SLEEP! WHY ME?

_Saturday, September 3, My Bedroom, 7:01am_

Alright this has gone far enough. I have to see if he is sick.

_Same Place and Same Date 7:30am_

My Announcement:

James Potter is not sick.

How do I know? Let me tell you...

I got up from the couch and walked to his room. I noticed that his door knob had a red star. I opened his door and his room was cool. He had a four poster bed, and still had the red hangings drawn around his bed. His walls were a cranberry red, but his ceiling white, and hard wood floors. On it was a red rug with gold stripes. It actually kinda looked pretty cool. He also had a small couch and chairs and some other pieces of furniture.

Anyways, I walked over to his bed and pulled away the hangings. There he was. He had no shirt on and half of the blanket was on him and half wasn't. I must say (or write) that he did look good. Wait... I said he looked good! I must be the one coming down with something!

Anyways, I put my hand to his forehead. It was a cool as a cucumber. But that didn't satisfy me enough. Maybe it was a mental illness!

So I woke him up.

He was very surprised to see me there, standing in my pj's (a green tank with white pants).

"Ya Lily?" he said. He got up from his bed and looked at me. He kinda looked worried.

"Um ya..." It sort of seemed ridiculous now that he was awake...the mental illness I mean. "...Well, I was wondering if you...um...felt alright?"

"Fine. Why?" he asked me.

"Just wondering cause of yesterday and all..." I said. "So, now that I know that you're fine, I better go...so bye!" I left the room. That was one of the stupidest conversations I've ever had.

AAARRRGGG!

I need to talk to someone about this...but who? I mean, all of my friends are different. and stuff...like each person had a different strength. Ugh, let me just make a list...

LILY EVAN'S LIST OF PEOPLE AND THEIR EXPERTICE:

James: Good for quidditch help and just someone to talk to.

Lindsay: Good for futurist questions about life and love and ect...

April: Good for family and Potion help

Brittni (another friend): good for transfiguration and what to do advice

Desi: (""): good for talking about gossip

Sirius: Good for a laugh

Remus: Good at understands his friends and really smart

So, according to my list, I need to go talk to Remus. So that's what I'll do. And I shall do it!...after I take a shower...

TO DO:

1. Talk to Remus (big must)

2. Get jacket back from Lindsay

3. Find out what Lindsay didn't tell me

Hello everyone. I don't really like this chapter too much but...that's another chapter done! I'll try to get another three chapters up by the end of this week. Please review in the little white box down below. It actually makes some people happy! -blue

PS: Everyone who loves the Princess Diaries books (like me!), I just wanted to tell you that she made the sixth book! Its called Princess in Training. I've already read it and I thought that It was good.


	10. Chapter 10

_Monday, September 3, My Bedroom, 9:48pm_

Okay, I talked to Remus. It was pretty hard to find him alone. The Marauders were always around him at every moment of the day. It took me until lunch today to get him by himself...well actually Britt was with him. They had to go back to the common room cause he needed to get his Transfiguration book and britt needed her homework for after lunch. But I looked back at my list and both of them were perfect for me to ask my question. And the response they gave me freaked me out...well, just a little bit:

"Hey guys, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked them, while watching them run all over the place.

"Not now! I can't find my notes...and McGonagall said that she was going to check them...why can't I find them?" she yelled, turning over the cushions.

"Ditto. I can't find my book and I need it...where is it...ugh."

It was actually a funny sight, watching them look for their stuff. I know that's mean and all, but the looks of panic and fustration on their faces made the situation funny. I didn't laugh, cause I had more pressing matters to deal with at the moment.

"Guys, calm down," I told them. They still wouldn't stop; they kept muttering things like "I swear I put it on the table," or "Where the hell is it?" I knew where all their stuff was, cause I saw my friends take them. "Britt, James has your notes and Lindsay has your book, Remus." The both of them stopped looking for their stuff and gaped at me. Britt was the first to speak.

"James? God, I've to him once...no a THOUSAND times and he still takes it? Just because he's my fricken cousin doesn't mean he can take my homework whenever he wants! I swear...once I get my hands on him...I'll..." she made a violent gesture with her hands. I just rolled my eyes.

"Look, now that you know where your stuff is, can I ask you my question? It's VERY important." I put a lot of emphasis on the word, very. They looked at each other and nodded. Britt waved her hand and all the cousions were moved back onto the couch (can you believe she can do wandless magic? she is sooo lucky!) Brittni jumped onto the couch and took up all the room. Remus just pushed her legs and made room for himself. Britt put her feet back up and put them on his lap. Remus just shrugged (they all treat Britt like a sister in a way. She knows them very well, on the account of being James' cousin. So they are used to her acting like this and they know it really means nothing.)

The both of them looked up at me and I became a bit nervous. I mean, I have no clue what was happening and I sort of didn't want people to know. But I knew that I couldn't figure this out by myself. "All right...um...well, something happened last night..." and I told them the whole story. They were a very good audience and didn't interrupt at all. But Remus had a grin developing on his face the whole time, while Britt's brow became furrowed. Once I finished, they sat in silence, while I kept walking back and forth in front of the fireplace. Suddenly, in the distance, a bell rang. But neither they nor I went to class. After a while, Remus was the first to speak.

"So, you want to know why James is acting like the way he is and why you feel the way you do. Am I correct?" he asked me. I nodded. Britt sighed. She looked like the answer was obvious, and why I hadn't already figured it out.

"Lily, how long have you known James? Not liked him, but known him?"

"Almost seven years," I said, looking at the both of them.

"Right, now how long has James been asking you out?" asked Remus.

"Um, like about four years," I said. I still had no clue what they were going on about. Brittni noticed and sighed again.

"Now why do you think he has been asking you out all that time?" she asked me.

"To annoy the hell out of me," I replied. Both Remus and Brittni laughed, but shook their heads.

"That's what I thought at first," said Remus.

"Me too," she said. "And actually, at first it was to as you put it 'annoy the hell out of you.' But I noticed that he started to change the way he was annoying you. Instead of just 'Hey Evans want to go out with me?', he actually did more. He would try to touch you, like put his arm around your waist or your shoulder, or he would try to talk to you more."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" I asked her. I was starting to see part of the picture, but only a part of it wouldn't let me understand the whole painting.

"Haven't you noticed yet Lily?" Remus said, now taking over the conversation. "He has tried to get your attention more than any other girl in the school. Take Desi for instance. James asked out Desi in fifth year. She said no and he just shrugged and walked away. He hasn't tried asking her out again."

"So what? Desi had enough sense to refuse. What does that prove?"

"Lily. Stop being so native and stop trying to ignore the facts!"

"What facts?" I said, lying. I finally figured it out, but I didn't want it to be true. Britt stood up.

"He likes you Lily! Haven't you noticed? Haven't you notice the way he looks at you? Haven't you heard the way he talks about you? He talks about as if you were some type of goddess or something! And all of the ways you felt when you were around him sounds like that you like him too!"

I started to stutter. "M-me like James Potter? That's ridiculous. I mean, I've h-hated him for six years of my l-life and now all of the sudden I like him? It c-can't just happen like t-that!"

"Yes it can, Lils. I should know." She put her arm around me to comfort me. "Remember Pat, a Ravenclaw, same year as us?" I nodded. "Remember how I hated him so much because he acted just like James: a seeker, arrogant, smart and repeatedly asked me out?" I nodded again. "Well, at the end of last year, he started to act more civilized, you know, like a normal human being. I didn't notice it because I had my head stuck up my ass. So when Green b/n: potions master paired us together, I noticed the changes in him. I found out he changed just for me. So I started to like him. And now, I'm going out with him..."

"WHAT? YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH HARRIS?" roared Remus, standing up.

"Aww crap," she muttered.

"Why are you going out with that buffoon? He's an..."

"Cut the crap Remus. I'm almost seventeen and I can go out with anyone I want to go out with."

"Ya, but..." he started but once again, Britt interrupted him.

"Look, we're here for Lily, not me."

"Fine whatever," he muttered, and sat back in his chair. I found the whole scene humorous.

"Anyways, you're in the same situation as me. James was a stuck up person that kept asking you out. Now he's changed...just for YOU." I noticed that she put a lot of emphasis on you. I realized that she was right. I was in the same situation as she was. James acted like an arrogant prat and he is a seeker and he repeatedly asked me out. When I went to his house, he acted mature and normal. Same thing happened while I on the train and when he is around his friends. He has changed.

But...do I like James? I mean...all these feelings have inside me when I see him or when he smiles at me...do I really like him?

I sat down on the chair beside the couch and put my head in my hands. And all these thoughts and emotions went through me. And then...it hit me.

I like James Potter.

"Your right," I muttered, lifting up my head. "But, what do I do?"

"No one can tell you, Lily," Remus said, finally out of his temper. "Just tell him at the right moment. Tell him when you are ready."

"Right," said Britt, agreeing with him.

I stood up and so did they. "Thanks you guys. You helped a lot."

"Hey! What are friends for?" said Britt, with a grin on her face. Remus smiled also.

"So, should we get to class?" asked Britt. "Cause we have double Transfiguration with McGonagall and If we don't attend at least part of her class, we'll have a detention for the rest of the week.

"But she's bound to give us a detention anyways, isn't she? I mean, we already missed part of her class," I said to them, looking at the both of them. Brittni grinned. She got out something from her bag. She then waved a piece of blue parchment in front of my face. I took it and read it:

Please excuse:

for missing class. They were helping me out with a project, and it accidentally carried over into your class time. Please forgive me for the disruption this has caused.

Sincerely,

Professor A. Ortiz

Teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts

"H-how did you get this?" I stammered.

"Let's just say I have my sources," she said, winking at me. Remus laughed while, I rolled my eyes.

"Ya whatever," I said

Brittni put our names on the slip of paper. We then gather our books and walked to class.

"Oh, by the way," said Brittni, stopping and looking at us. "Can you guys not tell James and Sirius about Pat?" Remus glared at her, but said nothing.

"Why?"

"Cause Sirius and James can be a bit protective of me, when it comes to boys." She sighed. "I guess this is what you get for being friends with them and related to James."

"But you know that you have to tell them, sooner or later," Remus said, his expression softening up a bit.

"Ya, I know I should, it's just what they would do to Pat is what worries me," she said.

I smiled and we continued on to Transfiguration.

To Do:

Charms: read chapter 1 and summarize

DADA: read up on Patronus spell and summarize

Transfiguration: Borrow someone's notes and read chapter 1 and summarize

Care of Magical Creatures: read chapter 1 and summarize

What is with teachers and summarizing?

Hey everyone!

I updated! Yippee! Sorry it took so long. I had too much homework. So how do you like the chapter?

You know what? I feel like I'm in a radio show. So to end this...announcer voice Will Lily tell James that she fancies him? Will Sirius and James find out that Brittni is going out with Pat? Will McGonagall find out that Britt forged the note? Stay tuned to to have these questions answered!

lol.

Please read and review!-blue


	11. Chapter 11

b/n: hey everyone! I hope you like my next chapter. My birthday is today (May 1) and as a birthday present to everyone...I give u this chapter...lol. well, hope u like it! (and now back to homework...arg...)

_October 23, Hogwarts' Grounds, 3:45pm_

Hey. I'm so sorry I haven't been writing. The teachers have been giving us a ton of homework and I mean a ton. I've finally finished it all while everyone is in the castle, trying to finish their own homework.

Nothing much has been happening around here. Sirius and Lindsay are flirting more than ever and Remus and April are always seen together, either talking or doing homework together. James and I do stuff together like homework or play exploding snap when ever we have time. There has been a little flirtation going on between us, but neither of us have been acting on it (which surprises me how much he has changed).

Britt and Desi got in a fight today and lets say it didn't go to well...

I was sitting with James, and we were talking about some random things when we heard a portrait slam and some yelling. Brittni stomped in while, Sirius was behind her, fuming.

"I swear Britt! The seeker of Ravenclaw!" he yelled at her.

"So what if he's the seeker?" she shot back.

"HE'S THE ENEMY! YOU CANNOT DATE THE ENEMY!" roared Sirus.

"I CAN DATE WHO EVER I WANT SIRUS BLACK! YOU CANNOT TELL ME WHO DATE!"

Then, Desi came down the stairs. "What are you two yelling about?" she asked the both of them. Brittni turned around and shot Desi the most dirtiest look I have ever seen.

"YOU! I CANNOT BELIVE THAT YOU TOLD SIRIUS!"

"W-what do you m-mean?" she asked

"OH DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND. YOU KNOW WHAT? FORGET IT!" Then she turned around and marched out of the common room out to who knows where.

Desi shot Sirius a look and ran back up to her dormitory. Sirius sat down by us, still huffing and puffing.

James was the first to speak. "Um...Padfoot? What's with all the yelling?"

"Brittni is going out with Harris!"

James quickly stood up. "WHAT?"

"Yes I know. I mean he's the enemy for pete sakes!"

I had to intruded on this. I mean, they aren't giving her the benefit of the doubt or anything.

"Oh, just shut it the both of you," I said, standing up. The both of them looked taken aback.

"Britt is seventeen. She can make her own decisions. And the two of you should support her decisions, not nag her about them. I've met Pat and he is a nice guy. He made prefect this year and he's changed since sixth year. Give him a chance. He could be good for her." And with that said, I left the guys, and went to lunch. I really hope they take my a...

_Sunday, October 23, Hogwarts' Library 5:26pm_

Sorry I had to cut off here. James came down I wanted to know what I was doing. I told him nothing much. We talked about the quidditch match that was yesterday. Oh, woops, I forgot to tell you. We won the quidditch match yesterday against Hufflepuff. No offence to their team or anything, put the game was a pushover. The score was 180-10.

I made two scores while Lindsay (one of the other chasers) made one. James caught the snitch in about five minutes. There was a party after the game, but I went straight to my room. I was tired cause I didn't get that much sleep the night before.

I've been getting reoccurring nightmares now. I've been getting the same one over again and again. And it's starting to scare me. Literally.

Its always the same dream. I'm in this house, a big one. Its quite beautiful. It decorated with my kind of style. I walk into the next room which is the living room. A man with out of control black hair with hazel eyes and glasses is playing with a baby with the same black hair as the man.

I walk over to them and sit down next to the man and the baby. I open a notebook and start to write in it. The man is still playing with the baby, but I also talking to me. I can't remember what the conversation is about, but I know it is a happy one. All of the sudden I hear a bang. The man put the baby into the little playpen and silently walks to the window. He opens the curtain a little bit and his eyes get wide. He runs back over to us and grabs the baby and pulls me up from the couch. Now, he starts talking fast and I could understand the conversation. It goes something like this:

"Lily, take Harry and go! Its him! Run! I'll hold him off!" 1

"But James..."

"GO!"

I take the baby Harry from James and look up at him. We share one kiss and I run up the back stairs. I run to a nursery and shut the door. I put the baby into the crib and turn around. I heard a loud 'thump' and I hear foot steps behind the door. The baby starts to cry and I try to shush him. I give him a small stuffed animal (a small black dog). He becomes quiet.

The door swings open and I hear a man coming in. I turn around and look into the eyes of a man. He was the same man that I saw on the train. His face brakes into a smile.

"Expecting your husband?" he asks. "I'm sorry but he's dead at the moment."

I take a sharp intake of breath. Then Voldemort says "Now stand aside, so I can finish what I came here to do"

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" I plead. 2

"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now..."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead!"

He got fed up with my stalling and pointed his wand at me. He said some words and I saw a swirl of green light. I screamed and I wake up, drenched in cold sweat.

Isn't it awful? Every time I try to sleep, the same dream comes in my mind. It scares me.

Also, James is in the dream. I think we are married and we had a kid together. That also freaks me out a bit.

Maybe this dream formed cause of all of the events that are happening around me. James and I are attacked by Voldemort. I like James so we are married. But it doesn't explain the little boy, the little baby Harry. Maybe it is in there cause of the marriage and me liking James or something. I don't know...

Anyways, this weekend is Hogsmeade, and Halloween is on Monday. James and I have been planning this dance for a couple of week and we've almost finished the plans for it. And that also reminds me...James always and I mean ALWAYS asked me out to go to Hogsmeade with him. And he hasn't been asking me out all the time. Actually, he hasn't asked me out once this year (school year).

So...how am I going to tell him that I like him? I mean, I can't ask him to Hogsmeade nor to the dance, it would seem to suspicious. So how am I going to do this? I just hope he asks me ...

To Do:

1. Make Sirius apologize to Britt.

2. Buy more ink

3. Buy new quill

4. Figure out way to get rid of dreams

5. Figure out Hogmeade/Halloween Dance situation

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

By J.K. Rowling

1 p.240 (paperback)

2 p.179 (paperback)

hey everyone! I took some of the quotes from the 3rd book, but I did cite (look above). Anyways, I hoped you guys like this chapter. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

_Tuesday, October 25, Head Balcony, 6:30pm_

Nothing much has been happening around here. Desi and Britt are still at war, teachers are still giving out too much homework, flirting is going on between all my friends, and I'm still dead tired. Also, James and I have been planning the Halloween dance that is on, well, Halloween. Yes, I know. A party on a Monday? But, we only have morning classes on Monday and afternoon classes on Tuesday. Convient, huh?

Sirius has apologized to Britt and she has forgiven him, but not Desi. I've tried to get them on speaking terms, but the most Britt will say to Desi is "pass the butter." I'm still trying, but my attempts are getting more pathetic as I continue. Lindsay and April have also tried, but they've stopped after Brittni threatened to curse them.

I've told April and Lindsay about the talk between Remus, Britt, and me. They are excited about my "new found crush" as they put it. I just rolled my eyes. The conversation went on something like this...

"I can't believe it! My best friend gets a brain!" Lindsay squeals. I roll my eyes.

"Linds, I've had more of a brain than you've ever had in your life," I replied. April laughs. Lindsay nods, and her face scrunches into her "old man" look as me and April like to call it. Her mouth is moved over to one side of her face and she strokes her chin like if she had a beard.

"Yes, that might be true in the academic field, but you're clueless when it comes to love," she said.

"Maybe, but I'm not the only one that's clueless about love. What about you two, huh?" I smiled causes the both of them started to blush. April speaks first.

"Lily, that's ridiculous..." I cut her off.

"Don't give me that. I've seen the way you look at Remus! You look at him as if he was a puppy or something!" She blushes even more deeply, and covers her face with her pillow. (We are in their dormitory). I then turn to Lindsay. She was laughing at April's embarrassment.

"You too, Lindsay. The way you and Sirius act around each other, it seems like that you two are together," I said to her. She blushed and threw a pillow at me.

"Just admit it guys," April said, finally lifting the pillow from her face. "We in love with the Marauders."

"Hopelessly in love," agreed Lindsay. We don't speak for a couple of minutes, me, trying to think of a solution for the dilemma. I come up with nothing...unfortunately.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked them.

"All we can do is wait," April said. I sighed and nodded.

It's true. All I can do is wait. But...I could ask him myself...no, that doesn't sound right...arg...I'm too damn traditional for my own good.

_Wednesday, October 26, My room, 7:30pm_

He still hasn't asked me. Sirius asked Lindsay to the Halloween dance. Of course she agreed. Lucky.

_Thursday, October 27, Common Room, 9:40pm_

Have I done something wrong? Why won't he ask me? Has he gotten over me and asked someone else? Oh please let that not be true.

Oh, and Remus asked April to the dance.

_Friday, October 28, the Grounds, 6:50pm_

James hasn't asked me. Actually, he hasn't said one word to me today. I should just face it. He's not going to ask me.

I mean, why should he? He can have any girl in the whole damn school. What is so special about me?

You know what? I don't feel like going. Anyways dances have NEVER been my thing. I suck at dancing and my dates have been real jerks.

Already, guys have been asking me for the past couple of days and have been saying no to each one. Maybe I should just forget about the whole thing.

_Saturday, October 29, the Three Broomsticks, 2:43pm_

Nothing much has been happening. I didn't want to go with Lindsay and April here, to Hogsmede. But, they keep saying that they need help with finding a costume to the dance. You know what? I'm out of here. I have homework due and I need to finish it.

_Sunday, October 30, Head's common room, 1:14pm_

I have finished all my homework and I have read all the books that I have brought with me to Hogwarts. I can't think of anything else to do except write. I'm really tired, but every time I go to sleep, I have the same dream. It won't go away.

Anyways, I...Oh shoot. James is coming toward me. I got to go. Write Later.

_Sunday, October 30, My bedroom, 9:45pm_

I can't believe it. I cannot believe what James did.

HE READ THIS JOURNAL! Yes, THIS journal! I cannot believe it:

James walked over to me and sat in the chair next to me. I stopped writing, and I put this journal next to my chair, on the side table.

"Why do you always write in that thing?" he asked me.

"I just do, James," I replied back to him.

"Oh...well...um...I was wondering...well," he started, but I cut him off.

"I got to go James, I have some...um...stuff to do." I didn't want to be in the same room as him. I felt so...I don't know...uncomfortable? I want to be with him so much, but no luck what so ever comes to me. So I get up and walk out of the room, FORGETTING that my journal was still on the side table.

So, he must have seen the journal on the side table and picked it up...and READ IT!

I cannot believe he would stoop so low, so incredibly low, that he would read my most private thoughts.

So, when I came back into the common room, about twenty minutes later because I THEN remembered that I left my journal in there, I saw him, there by the fireplace, reading it.

He look surprised, at what he was reading, and I was being more embarrassed by every second passing.

"JAMES POTTER I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD STOOP SO LOW TO READ MY JOURNAL! HOW COULD YOU!" I yelled at him.

He quickly put down the journal and looked up at me.

"I well...um..." he stuttered.

I ran across the room and grabbed my journal and held it tight across my chest.

"I cannot believe that you would do this. I thought that you had changed James, but I guess I was wrong," I said to him, in nothing more than a whisper. I then started walking over to my room.

"Lily, wait, please," he said, but I just kept walking to my room.

I got inside and locked each door that held the way out. I closed the curtains that were hanging in front of my french doors, and I just cried.

I really did think that he changed. I really did. I guess I was wrong.

Lindsay and April have tried to see me, but I kept my door locked. I didn't want to see nobody. So they went to Brittni. (Damn them.) So the door didn't keep them out forever (curse Brittni and her stupid wandless magic).

She some how unlocked my door and they all came in. Desi too. I was amazed that Desi and Brittni were together, but that didn't change my expression too much.

"What?" I asked them, my voice muffled underneath the covers.

"Oh, stop your crying, Lils, it's not the end of the world or anything," said Desi, sitting on the couch.

"Yes it is," I shot back.

"It might feel like that, but its not," said April, leaning against my wall.

"But he read it! He read My Journal! How could he? How?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, but doesn't this makes it easier on your part? I mean, doesn't' that make it easier for James to know that you like him so he will ask you out?" asked Britt.

I lifted the covers over my head and looked at each one of them.

"Yes, but don't you think that it awkward for me to be around him? He knows that I like him and I guess that he likes me. We both like each other and we're just friends? Please tell me that doesn't see awkward to you," I say to them.

"Well, what are you going to do?" asked Lindsay.

"Stay away as humanly possible," I replied.

And that's what I am going to do. I'll stay away at meal times; try not to be partners with him during class, or anything. I mean, it's going to be really hard, but, what else can I do? I wish there was some book that can tell all the answers. It would make my life so much easier.

hey everyone. So how do you all like this chapter? I thought it was intresting. So, please read and review. I would really appreciated. -blue


End file.
